


Джереми

by MiceLoveCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Наташа в задумчивости смотрела на положительный тест на беременность, сжатый в её ладони.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	Джереми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeremy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208191) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Наташа в задумчивости смотрела на положительный тест на беременность, сжатый в её ладони. Она не могла понять, как это возможно. Красная Комната всегда была внимательна к проведению серьёзных процедур.

И как она расскажет обо всём Клинту, который был на миссии? Наташа с трудом могла представить себя матерью — она даже свою-то едва помнила. Должно быть, в собственные размышления она погрузилась слишком глубоко, поскольку не услышала, когда вернулся Клинт.

Увидев обеспокоенное выражение на лице возлюбленной, он спросил:

— Что случилось? Выглядишь взволнованной.

Растягивать эту новость Наташе совсем не хотелось, поэтому она сразу выпалила:

— Я беременна.

Наступила неловкая тишина. Клинту понадобилось несколько минут на то, чтобы осмыслить услышанное. Затем он заговорил:

— И что ты будешь делать?

Наташа растерянно уставилась на него, но всё же ответила:

— Я никогда бы не подумала, что подобное может произойти. Я напугана, Клинт. Я не мать. Красная Комната вытеснила из меня все материнские чувства.

— Если мы оставим ребёнка, то сами всему научимся. Решение в любом случае за тобой. Я поддержу твой выбор, каким бы он ни был.

Наташа сделала глубокий вдох, будто сомневаясь, однако её ответ с самого начала был определён:

— Я хочу оставить его. Я и не надеялась, что когда-нибудь получу такую возможность. И, знаешь, я не готова так просто от неё отказываться. Ни за что.

На лице Клинта появилась счастливая улыбка, когда Наташа добавила:

— К тому же, я уже придумала имена. Амелия Мария для девочки и Джереми Филипп для мальчика.


End file.
